Strange
by Phantom of Stark Tower
Summary: Re-Uploaded. My first fanfic. Grell loves Cherrie as a sister but does she love him back? R&R. GrellXOC


**espeonkid101: Wow this is my first FanFic.**

**CherriGirlxxx: Still can't believe it hu?**

**espeonkid101: You can call me Cherrie.**

**CherrieGirlxx: Call me Maya. Cherrie owns nothing she is only using this as a form of pleaser.**

**Cherrie: I wish I owned Kuroshitsuji.**

**Maya: I know you do. Now on with the story.**

**Strange**

_For as long as I can remember I have been a Shinigami. No one really knows about my past not even my family, I mean whats left of it. All I have left are my cousin's, Ciel & Lizzy. The rest of my families are dead._

_I remember the last thing my parent's said to me "You'll never amount to anything". After that my life has been miserable. My parent's died in a house fire, the man I love barley notices me and I'm supposed to be enemies with my butler because he's a demon and I'm a Shinigami._

_Though there is a bright side too, I have great friends and the best boss in the world, what else could a 14 year old female Shinigami want._

"CHERRIE" Grell shouted into my ear "Stop day dreaming!". Why does he always do that? He stared at me.

"Sorry Sempai" yes Grell is my Sempai. He tutors me, who know there was more to being a Shinigami than I thought.

"Hey Sempai, hey Cher" my favorite blonde Ronald Knox cutely announced. Cher is what Ronald calls me as a nick-name.

"Hey Ron" Grell answered "can you help me with something?"

"What" he said dumb folded "if it's to get William to like you I can't help you there".

"No, not that! Can you help Cherrie finish her work while I go find Will?" Grell spat at the cute blonde.

"OK!" he was way to happy to oblige I wonder what he has up his sleeve?

Grell left two hours ago I wonder if he's alright.

"Hu..OH! Sorry Ronald, I'm worried about Grell, he hasn't come back in two hours, I hope he's alright. He's like a brother to me" I started to whimper.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled into a tight embrace. I never know Ronald cared for me. I was blushing like crazy. "You don't have to worry, I'm here" he whispered. Does Ron really care for me?….

What's going on this is to good to be true. This only happens in my dreams….

"Wha!" I fell out of bed onto a hard, cold, stone floor. I was asleep the whole time. Weight…Is that…It can't be Ronald in my bed.

**Grell's POV**

Hum.. Young love hehe. It's beautiful, now if Will and I were like that then life would be great. I have to help her don't I?

"Come on Cherrie, you can stay in my bed till you get over yourself" I mumbled into her soft, crimson locks. She placed her chilly arms round the back of my head, nuzzled her head into my chest and muttered "Thank you, my kind hearted prince" my face was scarlet just like my hair. Do I really love this lady and does she really love me?

**Ronald's POV**

Oh my David Copperfield, (what I am a Death God so that would be like saying Oh My Self) Cherrie and Sutcliff- Sempai I would never have thought them to be a couple. "Well agleast I have Spears- Sempai to keep me company".

"No you don't" Sempai spat "Will stop being so cold and mean to poor Ronnie " "Thanks Sutcliff- Sempai" "Fine" he tried to say in a happy, girly voice "Come on Ronnie l go lets play "are you nervous" it'll be fun" He tried to sound like Sutcliff- Sempai and dragged me away. It was quite funny.

**Grell's POV**

"Uh Grell" the sleepy red-head murmured "can you put me down**, **please? I feel dizzy an..." I pressed me warm lips onto her icy ones, could feel her cheeks heating up. She looked ever so cute. The kiss was warm and passionate. I have never loved a woman before, not even Madame Red.

**Normal POV**

Cherrie's face was in shock, she was only messing about the prince thought Grell knew that. She never would have expected Grell to love her more than a sister figure. Grell only did that to see her reaction though, he is still in hopelessly love with William.

"Grell why did you?" "Siblings kiss don't they? Just consider it as sibling love" he smiled, he only cared for her a sister and that's all he'll ever feel for her.

"You're a very sweet big brother" Cherrie chuckled. "NOW PUT ME DOWN!" she demanded . Grell just through her onto the bed and walked to the doorframe. "If you need anything, you know where I'll be". "With William.T." and with that he was off to find his man.

"This was such a weird day" the four Shinigami said in unison.

**Cherrie: Hope you all liked it.**

**Maya: Tell us what you think.**

**Cherrie: I'm Cherrie or espeonkid101 signing off.**

**Maya: I'm Maya or CherriGirlxxx signing off.**


End file.
